Nothing Can Ever Separate Us
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: What would Sakuno do if something happened to her 'prince? Pls read & review...flames are also welcome...& I dare you to write one...hehehe


**A/N: **Hi to all! Sorry if this isn't the fanfic I promised you because I just did this when I had my vacant time during TLE class. Also I'm grounded & not allowed to use the computer yet until my grades improved. Grrr…but I promise you that when I find time to encode it I will! Now begin with the story! Oh & don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

She had a dream. A dream like any normal girl would have. But she never expected this 'impossible' dream of hers to finally come true. At last the boy of her dreams also felt the same way towards her, making her the happiest girl on earth.

She was so happy & even happier than ever because they were getting married. But on the day before their wedding; tragic news was reported to her. It was the most terrible news she had heard in her entire life. Her fiancé, the boy to whom she thought would never love her was now _dead_. Upon hearing the news she felt like the whole world had collapsed; she had never imagined that her fairytale would end this fast. After the burial she was always locked up in her room, crying. She couldn't control the tears coming down on her soft cheeks which he once held & kissed. She couldn't stand hearing a term or a word related to the sport tennis or else she'll cry like a waterfall all over again. Her friends & family tried all their best in order to help her, but neither of them were able to do anything.

Until one day, she decided that she couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to be with him until the end; she wanted to be in his arms once more & there was only one solution to that. Only one & that is _'to kill herself'_. Since she was locked up in her room all day, no one would expect her to do such a thing. She got a knife from her drawer; held it with her bare hands; prepared to kill herself. As soon as she was to strike herself with the knife, a hand stopped her. It was awkward because she was the only person inside her room & nobody else. _Who was it?_

"Don't do it Sakuno," the voice told her.

There was something about the voice; it sounded very familiar. So, she looked up to find herself face to face with her deceased fiancé.

"Ryoma," she said softly. "Let go of me. This is the only way for me to be in your arms once more"

"No," he replied stubbornly. "_This_ is not the only solution to your problem."

"But---"

"Think about it Sakuno. Haven't I caused much sorrow in this world, in your world, already?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"I mean my time has come & no one could change that," Ryoma explained to the desperate Sakuno who is now weeping in front of him. "But yours hasn't yet"

"No! It wasn't your time yet! I waited so long for you to ever notice me! And now that you had finally noticed me fate suddenly steals you away?! Ryoma I don't want to lose you!" Sakuno desperately told Ryoma.

"Neither did I, Sakuno. But if you were to kill yourself now; what do you think everyone will feel?" Ryoma asked her.

"I----" and she lowered her head.

"Everyone will be as desperate as you are right now," he continued. "Sakuno, is that even you?" now holding her chin so that they were face to face once more. "I mean is this even the Ryuzaki Sakuno I once knew?"

"What-what do you mean," Sakuno asked confusingly tears still uncontrollably falling down her cheeks.

"The Sakuno I once knew was shy. She may be shy but she was a brave girl. She may have problems but no one would notice it because a charming smile was always plastered on her face. Is that the Ryuzaki Sakuno facing me right now?" he asked.

"Oh Ryoma!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tight. Letting him feel her love once more before he fades into thin air.

"I will be waiting for you," he said as he suddenly started to fade. "Please be the Ryuzaki Sakuno I once knew. For my sake. Remember that even though were far from each other; even if death has already did us part; we shall always be together."

"Please…wait for me Ryoma," were her last words & she wiped her tears & tried her best to be the Ryuzaki Sakuno her fiancé once knew.

**--THE END--**

**

* * *

**

**Is the title okay? If you have any other suggestions for a new title please tell me...Also if you want to prolong the story tell me what's gonna happen next.. **

**Me**: So…how was it?

**Sakuno:** Er…tragic. It was nice at the beginning & sad at the end. (blushes)

**Me:** Well, same comment as to my classmates who had read it, too.

**Ryoma:** Okay let's get one thing straight.

**Me:** What is it?

**Ryoma:** Why on earth did I die??

**Me: **Um…I wanted to write something well…sort of tragic with you dying & Sakuno crying & this is what it turned out.

**Ryoma:** Why you crazy writer! (gets pissed & raises his fist)

**Sakuno:** Stop it Ryoma-kun. It's just a story & as if it will ever happen. (blushes & so does Ryoma.)

**Me:** Okay that's all. Pls. review! And flames are accepted too. Come on don't keep all your comments to yourself; share them with me, the author of this ridiculous fanfic...please...


End file.
